Tom She's Not Fifteen Anymore?
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Sequel To 'Tom She's Fifteen'  Bill Kaulitz Has Yet To Find The Homeless Girl Who Tom and Him Took In- Who Ran Away After A Certain Event. But Élan Is Still The Same Drug Using Teenager, Who Is Lost and Confused, But In Love With Bill! Tokio Hotel Fanfic
1. Living Lost

**Heyyy guys! How are du? Like my German? My very bad German, because I think I can only say ; Hello, goodbye, you, they, sex god, children, shit, and fag! Yes such an advance knowledge of the language!Oh and I can say love and confessions... Well back to the Topic at view :p I said I was going to write a sequel to _Tom She's Fifteen!_ Well Here It Is! Just to let you guys know I'm going to take a break from all my other stories to focus on this one- and maybe update the other ones every once and awhile... sorry family issues...I also want to focus on some one-shots maybe a few two-shots but I really just want to go on one thing for a while so I don't get so overwhelmed!**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content **

**A/U:If you didn't already guess this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you havent read that story you might want to or you might not understand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel**

**Sorry For ALL tHE wIERD lIENS My Computer is screwed up right now**

* * *

*Five Months After Elan Ran Away *

**BPOV**

I couldn't tell you how many times I had looked for her! I really didn't know were to start. She could be anywhere in California. She could be in Hollywood or San Diego, anywhere. The state was so damn big! Why did everyone just say, you'll find her? They all say "Bill it's alright, You'll find her, you'll move on, everything's fine." Well its not! SHE LEFT! I feel like someone had taken my heart ripped it in two, stabbed it, tore it, set it on fire, then just to finish it off just left it there, alone.

It is so wrong to say I love her but I do! Yes, she is fifteen, or maybe she's sixteen now. The only one who doesn't call me a pedophile is Tom. Its horrible how when everyone is saying "its going to be fine" in their minds they think I'm some sick child molester, who just took advantage of her, and that's why she left.

What if that's the reason she did leave? What if she thought I raped her. Just the night before thou she tried to do it, but she was drunk.

All these horrible thoughts ran through my head everyday! They would not leave me. Its not like I could just move on. She was just so, mine. I felt like she actually like... loved me. Is that so horrible to think? How could I get her out of my mind; her pale skin, she anorexic looking body. Her piano tattoo, her double industrial's that crossed each other to form an X.

She was always on my mind. I didn't care for anything anymore, but her. Music was seeming just like something that kept me going. It was an outlet. How ever I felt I would write them down into my lyrics. Sorry for the fans but the new album was probably going to be very daunt.

I stood at my window staring at the moon that was shining off the pools of all our neighbors. I had even moved here for her! I moved to LA just so I could find her, search for her every moment I could. But I wasn't searching for her tonight.

Tom was determined that I wasn't going to search for her tonight. He said I needed sleep. I didn't! I need her. Sleep I can have anytime, it will always be there. But Elan, she's not here, she's not with me. What I don't understand is that he didn't even stay with me! He's out! Probably getting wasted.

I walked back, onto my bed. Now just staring at the ceiling making the patterns with my imagination.

"Bill! Billa! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to Tom above me. I quickly shot up out of bed. Tom had a wide smile on his face, almost crooked.

"I swear she was there! Elan, she was at the strip club I was at!" I shook my head. He must have been using or something.

"Tom you're wasted, go to bed." But he didn't leave he just stood there looking at me.

"You think I'm lying don't you? Well I'm not. Just look at the picture I took" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, then started flipping through. "Look-" He pointed the screen right in my face. I took the phone from his hands and looked, it was just the back of some girl with a tramp-stamp tattoo.

"Tom, I have seen a million girls with that tattoo!"

He raised his brows."Don't you remember? I got her a tattoo just like that. The day after she got all drunk."

"You got her drunk, Tom." He rolled his eyes. "That's beside the point, she was there!" I shock my head.

"Tom it wasn't her."

A quick glimpse of anger hung in his eyes. "Than why when I yelled Elan, did she look at me, then run to the door that's in the back that says employes only?"

"That girl probably thought you were a creep so she ran away!" I re tolerated

"Damn it Bill! You say you miss her so much. When you're not looking for her, you're mopping around the house. Now that I think I found her you're going in denial about it! You have a chance, if all else fails and its not her, then its not. But if you go, and it is her, then you found her! She's yours ,you wouldn't have to worry anymore, just take the fucking chance!" He yelled.

I looked up tears just starting to form in my eyes. "I don't deserve her! I might as well just let her grow up, be a kid! I took her innocence away Tom! I feel disgusting about it now, that's why she ran."

Tom scoffed." One: she was as non innocent as the devil wearing pasties and a thong. Two: You didn't take anything away from her, she wasn't a virgin or anything. Three: I think it's a little two late for her to be a kid, she does drugs, slept with a rock star, and if I'm correct, she works at a strip club."

He paused for a moment. "Oh and just remember, you're out of her liege, not the other way around." He smiled at me for a moment then left.

I stood there for a moment, taking everything he had just said. What if he was right!

I had to make sure that she was there, if I let the opportunity slip, I might never find her!

I got out of bed running right to my closet. Tomorrow night I would go to that club and find her. I looked to the clock to check the time. Three A.M. It blinked at me. Scratch that thought I will find her later tonight.

Going through all my clothes. What could a wear, but not be recognized. Dressy was out of option, but causal beanie and jean Bill wouldn't work either. I pulled out an old gray hoodie that had been in the back of the closet. That would work. Now for pants. Skinny would be a dead give away. Then I got it. I quickly ran to Toms room that was just a door away from mine.

"Tom! Tom! Please dear to the devil herself Katy Perry tell me that you have some pants that are just a little tight?" I pleaded, knocking on the door. Tom soon appeared.

"For someone who was just really all depressed a second ago and is now asking me if I have tight pants might need to check if they have a bipolar problem, or maybe a sexuality problem?" I smiled knowing he was kidding. "I think I might have a pair" He smiled waving his hand for me to come in.

I looked around at his room, he had pictures of girls all over his wall, mostly in thongs and most of them Jessica Alba. It kinda gave me the creeps.

"Here-" He said throwing me a pair of jeans. "Thanks," I said quickly then walking back to my room."

"Hey Billa?" I looked over my shoulder to Tom.

"Yea?"

"Are you going to go find her?"

"Yea, and I wont stop till I will."

* * *

**Yea! First chapter! All done... man... that took a lot out of me, thank god I have a three day weekend, and a half day on Friday! Yeah! Life is starting to be sweet again. Well there are these two people plus their little pet- eh I'm not going into it they might just read it for some strange reason. But Yea me and my buddy are really happy...* wink wink * But yeeah for me starting this! I'm so happy about it, this story is going to be even better than the fist! Now that I got that out of my system I now have to go to the hospital cuz my brother snapped and now is a paranoid schizophrenic in a mental hospital...**

**But yea hoped u liked it, same rule from last story three reviews(Or more :p) New chapter**

**Love**

**-GG **


	2. The Club

**Heyyy All! So whats up! I am acting like a complete SPAZZ At The moment, of course a Tokio Hotel Spazz, but yea know. So Thank You so Much For All Your Reviews! It made My week So Much better, I mean finials are a bitch aren't they? I mean damn, just damn. Okay well, here you go, you reviewed new chapter!**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content **

**A/U:If you didn't already guess this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand oh and if you're wondering why Elan isn't spelled with that little dash over the top - '. Well it is because I'm using my lap top and its a mother fucking, justin beiber loving bitch! Lol sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone who likes him, or anybody else, I like to joke so please don't get mad at me if I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel**

I opened my eyes, to look at the old grandfather clock that stood in the corner of my room. The light was reflecting right off of the old piece of junk right into my eyes, making me squint. I threw my head back onto the pillow, with a sigh of frustration I closed my eyes.

How could I possibly take Tom's word? After all this is Tom we're talking about. The guy who tricked me into believing in Santa Clause until I was in seventh grade. The moron who said that monsters really did live under the bed, then would come and scare me in the middle of the night.

But all those things were just to humiliate me, none were to hurt me. He seemed pretty convinced it was her, so maybe going wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe I could trust him, just maybe.

I decided before I made a too drastic of a chance I would go down and talk to him.

Pulling a beanie over my bedhead I walked don the stairs were Tom was strumming his guitar. "Good morning sleeping emo." He said looking up to me smiling with his signature side smiles. I walked from the landing of the staircase over to him. He looked up to me. "Wanna make me some lunch?" I glanced over to the clock.

It was four! "Tom! Why didn't you wake me up?" He glanced up at me. "Well pretty boys need their sleep too. So I'm taking that as a 'no' to the whole lunch thing?" I glared for a second, but soon swiped the disapproving look from my face.

This wouldn't work if we we're mad at each other. "Tom, can I ask you something?" He looked up at me from his guitar. "Sure why not,"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you? You know about Elan?" He looked at me like he was hurt.

"You think I would lie to you?" He asked. I looked away. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure." He paused for a moment before speaking. "So, is that still a 'no' to you making me lunch?" I smiled at him knocking the hat of his head. We both laughed for a moment. He smiled at me.

"You should start getting ready." He told me.

I cocked my head to the side. "Well you know because, if it takes a preppy girl two hours to get ready, then it should take about double that for you."I rolled my eyes as I started heading up the stairs back to my room.

I probably laid on my bed for hours, thinking, wondering, hoping.

When I looked out of my window it was well past the sunset. It was a dark and cloudy out. Me being a person who loves darkness, black, vampires, and all that shit! This weird night just ran a chill down my spine.

I got up, I had to wear something that wouldn't get me recognized. I grabbed the pair of jeans Tom had let be borrow and slid them on. Then grabbed the gray sweatshirt and put it on. I pulled out a pair of old sunglasses to covered my eyes. Then one of my older beanies. If the paparazzi are looking for a version of me, eighteen year old me, and Tom, then they might have a chance to snap a shot.

By the time I was done it was ten. I started walking down the stairs. Tom was now watching TV.

"Watcha Watching?" I asked. He glanced up at me. "Well that's an interesting outfit." He stated, looking at me with one of those 'what the fuck is that on your body' look, the one where he raises his eyebrows.

"What?" I said defensively "No one will recognize me!" He bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"You bet they won't" I just shook my head. "Well, I guess its all for love."

I looked at him for a moment, again I would let it slide. "Okay, fine, whatever, where is this strip club anyway?" He looked up, signaling he was thinking, What a shock!

"Its down at that bar, um... I think its called Renaissance."

I was in shock, I thought that place was _just _a bar, not a strip club. "Okay,"

* * *

I sat down at one of the tables that a very slutty looking hostess had led me to. I thanked her quickly, before she smiled, stuck out her chest, then walked away swinging her hips. Every single waitress was looked like a prostitute. I couldn't believe how women would defile themselves like that! Just to get a few extra bucks.

Now I scanned the place. I was only in the bar section. I wouldn't go to the 'strippers room'. That didn't seem like the smart thing to do. But Tom had only said he thought he saw he her. That could mean she could be a waitress. Hopefully she's a waitress.

I took off my beanie, then I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't see her, but some one did catch my eye. It was an actor, I couldn't tell for sure but I knew if the recognized me, I would be screwed! No! That wasn't the problem, wherever an actor is, it means the paparazzi are here.

I quickly pulled the beanie over my head, and readjusted my sunglasses.

"Would you like a drink sir?" I looked up to a waitress, her smile was wide, and her red hair straightened and her eyes covered in glitter- along with all the skin that was visible. Which was too much for much, for that matter.

"I'm actually looking for someone, she might work here." a blank look came across her face. "Um, sorry we don't do special orders here."

"Oh! Now, nothing like that! I'm a _friend_."

"Okay, well what's her name."

"Elan Malone. She's tall, honey brown eyes, immature, pale, skinny, she has a tattoo of a piano on her back."

she tapped her glittery pencil against the notepad she was holding in her hand. Then she started- "Well, the description sounds familiar, sounds like you're talking about Monica Lopez, but she is _very_ tan, um. She's working tonight, actually I think she just got done with her show. How about I go find her, stay put." She paused for a moment. "Would you like a drink while you're waiting, it could take some time for her to get dressed again if she just got done with her show."

"No thank you," she smiled then went over to the bar, she talked to the bartender that was pouring drinks.

Ahhhh! I know what you are all thinking! When is he going to find Elan! Sooon I TELL YOU SOO SOOON! Sorry again i'm spazzy still... I just got back from going on a jog, did you know how in Legally Blonde how she says exercising make s u happier? Well it does!

Okay so I have a question if you got married, but like wasnt planning on having sex till your wedding night, and your wedding night roles around, you find out that your husband is a tranny? What would you do? Sorry me and my friend were talking about it I was just wondering what you guys would think,

Okay thanks so much for reading

3 reviews(Or more :p) and I new chapter

Love

-GG


	3. Clothse Would Be Nice

**Hi guys! Okay I have two things to say! One: Thank you so much for all the reviews they are just so encouraging and make me feel so much better! Two: Some of you guys might know, or may not, that Tokio Hotel is in Tokyo for a maybe a 1 ½ week, well they just got there last night, and when they got off the plane there Bill was wearing this - .com/image/23093c118538294 Cute and weird at the same time!**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content **

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last two chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand! Who saw the Justin and Ozzy thing for the super bowl? Lol sorry I didn't mean to offend anyone who likes him, or anybody else, I like to joke so please don't get mad at me if I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel**

* * *

I sat their waiting until the same red haired waitress came out from the 'employs only', soon fallowed behind her a girl in dark clothes. I got up quickly and started walking. The paused at the bar, with that I looked at the girl she had brought back with her.

Without a clear view of her face I had to determine from the back. It was too difficult to tell so I walked faster.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

Right then my heart paused, waiting for her to turn around. When I saw he face I smiled! It was her it was! She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair now cut into an actually acceptable shape and her skin glowed with an amazing olive tone. She now had curves! She was not just a malnutrition stick.

The look on her face went from a quick glint of pure joy to a glaring furry.

"What the hell?" She looked at me for another moment, soon her glare turned into a frown and then into the softest smile. "What the hell," She repeated in the same tone, but it softened when she spoke again, "are you wearing?"

We both laughed. "What are you doing here?" She asked throwing her arms around me in a hug. I let the embrace linger before I spoke again.

"The better question is 'what are you doing here?'?" She shyly looked down. "How about you come over to my house and I'll explain?"

"You have a house?" I asked bewildered by the thought.

"Trust me, this pays good money." She put a side smile on her face. "I'll be right back; I have to tell MZ I'm leaving early." I didn't even bother to ask who 'MZ' was; the sooner she got out this place the better for both of us.

She left behind that same door again, but soon reappeared with a jacket in hand.

"By the way-" she asked leading me out to the doors. "what do you think of my outfit?" she asked, with the door wide open, and just the first arm of her jacket hanging from her arm. The outfit was full black. With the shirt just stopping above her bellybutton, her hair straight and bangs bumped up a mile high.

"If it was Halloween I'd say you look like snookie!"

She laughed at the comment. "What? You don't like my poof?" She mocked in a jersey accent.

We walked out of the old strip club in silence. She led me along the streets that were quiet and still. That was one of the most shocking things. From everything I had heard or seen was that the streets of Los Angeles at night was like a asking to get stabbed.

From what I was told: there should be gang's fights, gunshots, the sound of ambulances' running through the streets to help mugging victims. Prostitutes on the street, abandon dogs running in the ally's. Shockingly there was nothing like that. Nothing even close!

It was peaceful, dark! But peaceful.

Soon we came up to an old building that looked like it could be condemned. "Trust me; it looks much better on the inside."

She headed to the door that looked like it had never been cleaned from the outside but once inside the place illuminated to a foyer, with a woman at the front desk who was smiling.

"Good evening, Monica how was work?" She asked politely but with a friendly tone to her voice. "It was good, MZ is thinking about giving me a raise!" She put both thumbs up and smiled at the lady.

"Oh congrats!"

"Thanks, but I have an old friend that I need to talk to." Élan referenced, then nodded her head my way. The lady at the desk peered her head over my direction and waved daintily. I smiled returning the gesture.

"Okay let's go to my apartment!" She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the stairs.

"So how far do we have to climb up these?" I asked.

" 'Climb up' we're going down stairs." Then she turned to the stair case and started hopping down them.

When she came to a door that said 483 I raised my eyebrow. "Have you been listing to Tokio Hotel?"

"Maybe, but this was the only vacant apartment at the time." She then turned to the door and dug through her pocket till she found a key ring that had many silver looking latchkeys hanging from the circle.

She put it through the lock until the dead bolt made a clicking sound.

"Welcome to my very humble abode." She said swinging the door open. I walked into the small apartment with awe struck eyes. There was a cream love seat in the corner with a table with a small laptop on top. A kitchen to the other side and a door to the right that I was guessing that's where the bedroom was.

"Wow, this is… cute." I stuttered

She scoffed, then went back to her bedroom. She smiled at me when she opened the door, gesturing me to come in. I bit my lip wondering if this was a good idea. My pants got the better of me and I fallowed her.

When I walked into the small room there was a mattress on the floor, no frame, and clothes scattered all over the room.

When I turned back around to face her she smiled at me. "I have to take a shower to get off all this glitter, I'll be out shortly.

I waited till I heard the water running to relax. I fell back onto the mattress. When I hit something hard I pulled it out from under my back.

_Oh great_

It was a beaded showgirl bra! When she got out me and her would have to have a talk about her being a stripper! Hell! We would have the world to talk about. One of the most important things would be that she came home tonight.

I started thinking about what I would say.

"boo!" I shot up in shock in return are foreheads collided, sending me right back onto the mattress. She held her head for a second until the pain overcame. She smiled. "Remind me never to do that again!" I smiled up at her until I realized what she was wearing.

A towel. "Um… uh…" I stuttered looking at the piece of cloth that barley covered from her chest to just below-you know.

I closed my eyes quickly and covered them. "I'm sorry!" I said. I felt her hands on mine prying them from my eyes. Unfortunately I had forgotten her almost super human strength, so she won unveiling my eyes.

She smiled, resting her arms on my shoulders then sat on my lap.

"Bill?" She asked quietly. I nodded telling her to go on. "How'd you find me?"

"Tom though he saw you back there, so against my better judgment I came to find you." She smiled and laughed. "It was him!" She continued to fill the small room up with the joyfull noise, while muttering his name in the ramble.

I suddenly became aware of the situation before me.

"Élan! Put some clothes on." She looked down at the towel she had wrapped around her.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Just a little bit," I said placing my thumb and index figure close together, but not close enough to touch.

**

* * *

**

Yay! Okay whohoo they finally found each other! I wanted to write more of this chapter but then I realized I would have nothing for the next chapter! So whats your favorite part so far? I know its not that funny yet! That's going to be what I try to do more of!

**If you guys have any ideas of what I should do more tell me! Like if you would like to see in this story coming up, drama, humor, drinking, hair dying, I don't know just your guyez thoughts!**

**Oh! Another thing I do want to address I have gotten reviews on my other stories that could be considered 'flames' and usually I'm just fine with them( I don't like them to any extent but hey what can you do, not everyone will like your writing) But one thing that is addressed every single time is my spelling! I'm just here to tell you guys even with spell check I cant be helped! I honestly and truly suck at spelling! Oh and everyone is thinking I'm some twenty year old fan girl who should know how to write! But I'm really not, I am a young writer in highschool: who barley can write, I just write because it brings me joy and I'll never stop**

**Okay sorry about my rant, I just thought I should put that put there that I am still adolescent to a point! So I have a question of the chapter! I'm going to start doing that!**

**So what is your natural hair color? And if you could what color would you die it? So here is my answer my natural hair color is a gingersnap blonde, and if I could I would die it like Haley Williams and put a white or silver frame. I have also experimented with dy such as black, blonde, brown, red, and a pink streak and right now at the moment I have a ginger hair color and I'm going to try the white frame!**

**So three reviews new chapter!**

**Love Yea**

**-GG**

File ▾

Download

Edit ▾

Add stickers Add text Animations Distort Beautify Effects See much more...

Share ▾

Post to website Send email Send to phone More options...

View album

Copy to my album

Send to phone

Zoom out

File ▾

Download

Edit ▾

Add stickers Add text Animations Distort Beautify Effects See much more...

Share ▾

Post to website Send email Send to phone More options...

View album

Copy to my album

Send to phone

Zoom out


	4. Hugs Not Drugs

Heyyy guys I do apologize for this chapter being so short! I was babysitting all week! Yea guess what I did for valentine's day I was babysitting- I really need a life! I put a snip of my new story from fiction press on here!

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content **

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last three chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel**

* * *

After she was fully dressed in shorts and a tube top it was time to talk.

"We should talk," She turned around and cocked her head to the side. She then pursed her lips, and turned back around. Since she completely ignored me I repeated what I had just said.

"Damn it Bill, we're not married, you don't have to yell!"

I looked at her in shock. "I just said we should talk," She just stayed turned to me. "What the Hell are you even doing?"

She turned around to me with a syringe in her hands. The room fell into a silence as I tried to figure out what it was. Was she a diabetic, or was that a tranquilizer? When I finally realized what it was my mind must have popped out of their sockets.

"Heroin!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it! I knew she had smoked pot. But everyone smokes pot at least once, this was much more dangerous! It was unbearable as I froze as she stuck the needle into her skin. The look on her face changed from mad to calm. After she had finished a smile creped long across her face.

"Now," she calmly said.

"Let me say this. You found me, that's great. But you still don't need me in your life- you're not ready for me, and as you can I have made it for myself in just a few months." She then turned around again.

I stood there thinking to myself. "You don't want me do you?"

She turned around with another syringe in her arm. "No, it's that you don't need me." After that she pressed the thumb rest down injecting the drug into her skin.

Her eyes fluttered, and she walked down to the bed where I was sitting. She sat down, resting her light frame against me. When I looked to talk to her I saw that she had passed out.

Not knowing what else to do I grabbed her bridal style and called for a taxi.

**

* * *

**

Oh I am so sorry! I can not write I have major, major writers block! And you guys are just so great with reviewing I feel so bad, if I may I will write the next chapter extra long and to make up with this here is a snip of my new fictionpress story called the Victorian age, again I am so sorry about this! So, so , so sorry!

* * *

the three girls sat at in the tea room discussing issues that seem only presentable in these situations. All three in their hoop skirts, corsets and hair curled then done up into a bun of sorts. Their topics were solemn ranging for parliament to the gossip of who was to be the next bride in the Victorian village. All their eyes were dull with boredom.

A small sound came from the next room. "Drat! It can go to the hell from which it came!" Yelled a tall girl that walked into the room, her strawberry red hair down and eyes un-matching, no corset only in a nights slip giving the appearance of her being a loon. She slammed an old dusty book down onto the table making the tea kettles shake and just drips fall down the side.

"Genève?" Called out Adella "Are you restless again?" The tall girl looked her eyes red from lack of sleep. "I can't comprehend. The small of the Phoenix is born of its ashes, then but is only one? It's the bird of Zeus – see and only when his anger come"- She was cut off by one of the three.

The woman uncrossed her thin legs only to cross one with the other once again. "I see it to the best that you put away this Roman mythology, it seems like a devils curse on you. You should be sent away. You seem very unhealthy, your skin looks as if it has never been touched by the days light, your hands are un-kept, you are not even wearing a skirt only a slip."

"Cecelia? Why if I look very unhealthy why do you look as if like the seed of the earth has not touched your lips in ages?" Rebuked the girl. "I have heard it from my sister that you are arranged for marriage? I see it that you don't eat because you do not like this man, nor even close to love? If so I can see that you are not eating to insurrectionary the marriage to cause worry, and it to be canceled as soon as possible."

The young bride looked upon the girl awestruck for she was exactly right.

The barbaric looking girl smirked and walked out of the room leaving the three in peace once again.

Genève's younger sister, Agatha looked down in shame. "I do apologize for my sister, she is a bit berserk." She stammered pulling a lose blonde curl behind her ear.

"Hmm," Scoffed Cecelia. "What I don't understand is why she is getting wed before you are Agatha; also that she is to be wed to your brother Adella." She exclaimed.

"Harrison isn't _too_ against it." Stammered the youngest girl in the room. Her eyes dark and hair to match. "But he has yet to meet her; he just knows that she is a bit a loon!" Yelled Cecelia again. The moment sect till all emotions was back to dry gossip.

"the only reason…" started Agatha "she is being wed is so my parents can have her curse gone as soon as possible- she is nothing but a burden here.

"Ow" Screamed Genève.

"If you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt," Yelled her sister as she did up the lace of the corset. "If you were like the rest of us you would be used to wearing this, and you would have some manners!" She said raising her voice each line she crossed until it was the perfect look from the back.

"There"

The crazy turned around to look in the mirror, her hair curled and done half up, hoop skirt giving the exaggerated look of the hip, corset spun so tight that her waist seemed hardly there, and make up done so that was supposed to make her look the desirable pale of the day, but she already had the tone so it did nothing. She was clean and kept; the only thing that seemed off was her eyes still one blue one green.

She slowly creped out of the room to the staircase. She slowly stepped down, almost tripping half way down because of the heels.

"Wow" Stammered Harrison. He looked to his sister who stood by his side, then quietly whispered something in her ear, I thin smile crossed her face as he stretched up back to his full height.

"Hello." She said her voice as calm as possible. His lips turned into a flat line when she said this.

"I was expecting something slightly more robust?" He raised his eyebrow to her. A small frown crossed her face when she saw the white hyssop in his hand.

"A white hyssop is the flower that symbolizes the warding away of evil spirits." She said her voice still calm and solemn. He looked down quickly.

"Well I can say I didn't know" He lied, "Let me take you out and we may find something more fitting for the occasion?" He offered her his hand. Slowly she reached out her hand to hold his. She felt awkward, when their hands connected. It didn't seem right, like something was wrong, maybe it was because she was wearing gloves.

They walked out of the old house to the streets lined with carriages hooked to large Clydesdales. "The sun is very bright today wouldn't you say?" She looked to him then to the sun, till it started to burn her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He asked pulling her face away from the sun. "If you stare at the sun too long you will go blind!" She looked at him shock. "Have you never been outside?" She paused for a moment

"Not in a long while, I do not wish to come out."

"What do you do all day then?"

"I read."

He was shocked. "You can read?"

She nodded. "I also know French and Latin."

"Really, I can barley read myself, it doesn't seem something worth spending my time doing all day." She looked at him like her was crazy reading was one of the few things she was allowed to do. Reading was one way she thought she wasn't crazy like everyone had told her so.

"How about this one?" He said changing the subject, as he picked a wilting black red rose from the ground. "You want me to die! Anything even close to dead mean death."

He looked at her shocked. "Maybe going back to the house would be better than staying out here."


	5. Don't Go Breakin' My HeartAgain!

**Halo! See the halo! Halo! Lol I have that song stuck in my head! So how are u guys? I really don't know why I even ask that because I know that you guys never tell me… oh well here is a new chapter!**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content **

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last four chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel ( If you guys are wondering why I post this every chapter its because I got a bunch of crap about it in "Tom She's Fifteen!".**

* * *

"Is she dead!" Tom exclaimed as I walked in. I quickly shot him a glare then refocused my attention to Élan. I couldn't help but stare, she had become even more beautiful since the last time I had seen her. It was amazing how much she had changed! She went from a young, pale, anorexic looking girl- To a young, beautiful, full young woman.

I gently set her down on one of the couches in the living room. I took in a deep breath and started to walk up stairs.

"You never told me what happened? Is she dead or not?" Tom asked.

Turning around I gave him the bird; then continued up stairs. Being in my room again was for some reason strange. The air was dry and warm, making me feel sick. I quickly went out onto the terrace. A quick gust of wind quickly ran by me refreshing me and along with it blowing my beanie of my head back into my room.

I stared at it for a moment the black mesh crossed over and over forming the fabric. A million pieces of thread must have been in that thing. It looked so complicated, but the works of someone with just the basic knowledge of knitting could easily do it.

Sighing I turned my head to look up at the stars, they were beautiful! I sat down in one of the lawn chairs not removing my gaze from the little balls of light. I had fun determining how they got the term "stars". I made it so that the dimmer ones were like everyone. Then the slightly bigger people were actors or just one hit wonders-and then to rockstar's and popstars they were the ones that were really bright, but the last ones were the superstars and legends of time, they were the ones so big and so bright they almost burned your eyes.

I stared up into the orbs until I heard a knock at my door, which was odd. Tom never knocked unless he knew I was mad at him. He was the person who barges in on everyone. I knew he would come in eventually if I didn't answer so I continued to stare up.

When I heard another knock on the door I knew he must really have thought I was mad at him. I got up and quickly ran over to the knob. Shocked I closed the door right away, but only to reopen it again.

"Élan?" She partly smiled, then came up to me.

"You woke up?"

"You thought I was asleep? Have you ever been smashed on heroin? I was completely there the whole time."

I was shocked- mostly because to times I had been high I never was on heroin. "But your eyes were closed!"

"So- I was _still _awake."

She then looked away. "Can you take me back to my apartment?"

I looked up shocked. She wanted to go back! Had she gone completely insane? Even thou I wouldn't be shocked if she had gone insane or was insane the first time we met and I had just never noticed.

"Why would you want to go back there when you could stay with me?" I asked

She sighed. "You don't need me; all I would be is a burden! " She screamed "Can't you see that Bill?" I looked away- I didn't want to be having this conversation now.

"Just go to sleep, we can talk in the morning." I told her, but the glint in her eye's told me that she wouldn't even stay the night.

"Look it's already five, you need some sleep just go to bed, we'll talk in the morning," I told her once again.

"I won't be here when you wake up." She muttered.

"Yes you will." I told her, I looked away staring off into the darkness that was fluttering from the French doors that lead to the terrace. "Unless you want to break my heart again…" I trailed off still not going to look in her eyes.

Her face turned into one marked with pain, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Her eyes told me that she didn't want me to go there.

"Break your heart? You seem all good in your interviews?"

I was shocked that she was fallowing that band. "Have you seen any videos back in 2009 or before I met you?"

She thought for a moment. "Yea didn't have your septum pierced and you had long hair like a girl; you were acting like you were high."

"No, I wasn't high, that was just after I had got of coke and pot, I always acted like that! _Always,_ I was happy and spazzy. Look at my last interview taken about last July- then look to the Hot Topic interview in August you can see the difference."

She glared up at me. "I'm not staying, once you're done with music come find me."

I looked at her in shock. "I'll never be done! And I want you with me _always_; I want you to be part of my music, so my music will stop being so depressing! Do you know how hard it is to never write a song that's happy? They're all about pain, heartbreak, the end of the world, and how the girl is a fake little bitch!"

"I'm a "_fake little bitch_?"

I realized what I had just said and needed to catch myself. "Not you- that song was about another girl _way _before you."

She raised her eyebrows but put them down ad twitched her lips.

"I'm leaving." She said bluntly, walking out the door. I wouldn't just let her run. I acted on impulse, running up to her. Grabbing her hands.

I put my hands on each side of her face, "Never leave me," And I place my lips on hers. It was perfect; I had forgotten how great her lips fit mine perfectly. I raised on hand from her cheek to tangle in her hair, then the other to wrap around her waist. I had missed the feeling that would concoct in the pit of my stomach that I got when she was close to me.

I felt her hands push against my shoulder blades. "No." She said sternly

**

* * *

**

Wow that was interesting- so this is me making up for my last chapter being so short! See you all didn't need to review! See aren't I good person? (Sometimes…) But yeah I worked on this one quite a bit and I hope you guys liked it! I also have another surprise! I am in love with the movie titanic so in honor I am writing a very long- one shot about it with Bill and some girl except the rich girl- is switched to Bill a rich guy and the third class is switched to a lower class. Now please I already know I do the story and the tragic event of titanic a terrible justice so please don't be so mean to say "This is a mockery, this actually happened, this writing make fun of the many people whose lives were lost." See people can get pretty mean! So here is a sneak peek of that story.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked. The boy who had just rushed past me a moment ago was now holding a revolver to his head. His hands were shaking.

He glanced my way. "Don't," he pleaded with me. "If you come any closer I swear- "He stopped, but he didn't even need to finish the sentence for me to know what came next. I stepped close taking the cigarette out of my mouth and nonchalantly throwing it over board. I put my hands up showing that I wouldn't come any closer.

"You know that's going to really hurt? Yea know besides shooting yourself in the head and all, I don't think it would be worth the pain. Plus, if you lived to reach that impact of the water it would be really cold"

He looked at me. "Really?" the edge in his voice told me that he was starting to rethink. "How cold?"

I twitched my lips thinking of an answer. "Probably just above freezing, if you think getting a bullet through your head would hurt- that water would be like a million bullets going into your skin at once," I overly exaggerated my facial expressions so he might believe me, because in all honesty I could only imagine what that might feel like.

"Go away, you're distracting me." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, I know you're not going to,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, if you really were going to you would have done it already."

His eyes looked down then back up to me. He lowered the gun from his skull to his side. I walked up to him my eyes still caution of the weapon at his side. One swift movement and I had the small revolver in my hands.

His eyes grew open with shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

I quirked my smile and through the

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like it! And please three reviews and u get a new chapter!

**So question of this chapter is what would you think about Gustav and Georg having girlfriends and staying in Germany most of the time because of it? What I think is that I get it! They're probably all love struck, but they aren't even in LA right now helping out with songs. Maybe David Jost should have just moved back to Germany.**

**Okay so Love Yea**

**-GG**


	6. Inception

**Sorry it took so long**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content ^.^**

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last five chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel ( If you guys are wondering why I post this every chapter it's because I got a bunch of crap about it in "Tom She's Fifteen!".**

* * *

Her eyes were tired. "Please take me home?" She asked, crossed her arms, and then sat down on my bed. She seemed unhappy, and dazed at the same moment. She then sighed covering her eyes with her hands and rubbing them like she was tired.

"I want to go to sleep- take me home, now!"

I didn't respond. I just turned away.

I was confused- and hurt. I stepped back out on to the balcony. I looked back up at the stars. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be back with me, she was supposed to love me. We _had _to be together, I needed her. I thought she needed me.

There was no reason to turn when I heard the knob on the door turn.

I stayed there till the cool wind stopped and I could see the brims of light just peeking above the horizon. I went back inside and looked- she had left, but what should I have expected.

I sulked down the stairs. Nothing would go right for me! All I had was music, music can't fill the void. Nothing can fill the void except her. She was the only thing on my mind, and she couldn't be erased from it. She was part of it, she was part of me. Even if it was against her wish I would still love her- nothing could ever stop me from loving her, _nothing._

My heart skipped a single beat when I looked at the couch. A quick burst of vertigo almost knocked me to the ground. She was still here, sleeping on the couch. I was in shock and jumped over to her and smiled.

I looked up to Tom who was smiling from the kitchen. "You're one lucky bastard," He told me as he came out. "It took me an hour to talk her in to staying."

I was now counting my blessing that I had a caring older brother- well caring in a sense he just didn't want me to complain anymore.

"Élan?" I said quietly trying to wake her up. She tossed and turned but still didn't stir. I then took her back in a bridal style hold and carried her back up into my room. I laid her down on the bed. She was still unbelievably beautiful- even if she did look like a whore.

I didn't know what to do besides stare. I waited till the sun had fully risen to wake her up. I tapped her shoulder. Her long eyelashes fluttered till she looked up and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful," I commented kissing her on her forehead. She looked at me for a moment eyes dazed.

"Bill?" She asked placing her hand on my face.

"Oh, I'm having that dream again." She said getting up and hanging on to my shoulders. She then met her lips to mine. I let her continue to kiss me until she spoke. "It gets better every time!" Then she pulled me onto the bed. Her lips meeting mine was like a million fireworks going off at once. Like everything came together sending me for a tailspin.

* * *

I looked over to her and smiled. She was still breathing heavy and her hair was now astray in every direction.

"This wasn't just a dream was it- what happened last night really did happen?" she asked me as she pulled her hair up into a bun. I nodded and she waltzed over to my closet pulling one of my dress shirts over her bra and short concoction.

After she had buttoned the shirt she twirled on her feet till she fell back onto the bed and let out a laugh. She looked at me.

"You know you just slepped with an older women? "

I coked my head to the side.

"In the state of California I am twenty two year old Monica Lopez." I laughed for a moment until I realized she was serious.

"Wait? Hold on you're pretending to be seven years older than you actually are?"

"No I'm sixteen dumbass!" She then came up to me playing with the color of my shirt and buttoning it back up. "You are skinnier than I remember,"

"I guess I missed you too much to eat."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took me too long to update! But I have an excuse you guys didn't review! I can not be held responsible for that! Lol so I'm working on updating my other stories to give my other readers some piece! But as soon as I get the three reviews you can bet a new chapter!

**Question Of The Chapter: Who Is Watching American Idol? And If So Who Is Your Favorite Guy? Because Come On We All Know No One Really Likes The Girls This Year.**

**I Think I Am In Love With Scotty- I'm Not a Big Country Fan But He Makes Me Like It But My Absolute Favorite Is Probably James Durbin His Voice Is Amazing! It Seems There Is A Screamer Ever Season**

**Adam Lambert**

**Siobhan Magnus**

**James Durbin **

**I really like just the sound of how they scream it really cool!**

**Okay So till next chapter**

**Love**

**-GG**


	7. Can Tom Stay At That TV Forever?

You guys need to review or else I Will not update- not trying to sound harsh….

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content ^.^**

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last six chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel ( If you guys are wondering why I post this every chapter it's because I got a bunch of crap about it in "Tom She's Fifteen!".**

* * *

"Well that's stupid!" She hit me upside the head.

I put my hand to my head "Ow"

She responded with a smiled then kissing me on my forehead. Her eyes locked with mine and I didn't know what to do next. I stood there for a moment enjoying the moment- taking everything in. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time and feeling it once again made me want to jump with joy, but if I did she would most likely call me gay.

"You want to go downstairs and get something- we've been up here all day." I asked. I suspected her to smile but she didn't.

"Can't we just stay here? For the rest of our lives?" I laughed at the comment.

"I wish we could, but I don't think we can." She looked over to me, her dark brown hair was just starting to curl at the ends and since she had no makeup on she looked younger than usual. I reached my hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear to see those two industrials.

"You look your real age." I told her. The expression on her face was blank like she was thinking. I took the second to think too. The thought that this was illegal raced through my mind quickly. No one would ever know. It's not like she didn't want to.

I quickly got out of the bed. I picked up my pants off the floor that was scattered with clothes. The looking through my closet I found a shirt that would look inconspicuous Tom. I looked to her; she was still in the white dress shirt.

"Would you like to go downstairs?" I asked once again, offering my hand to hers.

"Why of course," She responded. Once she had stood up, I picked her up, twirling her. She looked up at me with her common kid-in-a-candy-store look, and smiled, her bright white teeth gleaming. I set her down and held my bedroom door open for her. She stepped I front of me and started down the stairs.

When I got down stairs Tom was once again looking at the TV. When he heard me clear my throught he smiled. "I wondered when you two were coming out of there." He followed it with a deep laugh. All without moving his eyes from the TV

I laughed along with him. I wasn't a person who was comfortable talking about sex, but for some reason I was starting to feel better about talking about it. Maybe the more you did _it _the better you felt about it, if that was true than I now know why Tom always talks about it now.

I went into the kitchen, to start up coffee. When I glanced to the clock it was way too late for coffee, but it didn't matter for me, I _needed_ my coffee.

"Would you like a cup?" I asked as I put in a new filter.

She raised her eyebrows at me like I had just said something stupid. "Kids shouldn't drink coffee it stunts growth,"

"But I'm tall, so it proves it's a myth." She raised her left eyebrow in an accusing look. I quickly turned the maker off. I walked up to the fridge and looked for milk. In all honesty I had never really drank milk that much. When I spotted the large one gallon container I picked it p and dragged the slightly heavy object to the counter.

She now had raised her right eyebrow to make the look surprised "That looked like you broke a sweat carrying that, maybe you should drink some, it's good for bones." She smirked. I looked back as I grabbed two cups out of the cabinets. Pouring us both a glass. I walked back to the fridge and placed the milk were at had been, at least were I thought It had been.

I turned back around to see her with an empty glass in her hand. She saw the shocked look on my face. "Kid's like milk." She said setting the glass down. She waltzed up to me, wrapping her hands around my waist and pulling her waist to mine.

I loved the electrical feeling that reverberated whenever she came even close to me. When she pulled away I felt an absent feeling for a moment and I tried to make the feeling linger but it went by too fast. She went over to the glass of milk I had poured myself and handed it to me.

"Drink some, it's good for you." I looked on at her for a moment I had not known she would be so persistent about something as small as milk. I took the glass and put the white liquid to my lips tasting an almost creaminess to it. I hadn't had it for a long that I forgot that I wasn't a fan of milk. I quickly swallowed the small sip and set the glass down trying not to make a face that showed the discomfort I had in the taste.

She smiled at me. "You don't like milk?" she asked holding back a laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Your face gave it away." She said laughing the whole time.

An awkward moment drifted through the air for a moment. I looked over into the living room to see that Tom had left. I wondered what room he went to. The most likely place was his room. But there were many rooms in the house that I hadn't ventured into in months. There was game room full of video games and a home theater. There was our at home studio where we kept Tom's bazillion guitars and his piano.

I then recalled that I should call the G's. I called Gustav first. It rang four times and I got his voicemail. I quickly left him a message telling him to call me back. I then called Georg- again the same thing happened. I left the same message but with a "why the fuck wont either of you guys answer your damn phones?".

* * *

**Okay Hello Sorry It has been a long time since I updated but I can not be held guilty for that! You guys did not review. And I was away across the county for a little over a week, so I'm surprised I can write with jet lag.**

**Question of the chapter: If you could go anywhere in the united states what city and what state would you go to? I think it would be cool to go to anywhere in Alaska because it just seems like an awesome place to go**

**So if you don't review I will not update- just a warning.**

**Love**

**GG**


	8. Donnie Darko

**Hello! U guys reviewed that made me SO happy! I hope you guys like it. I saw this movie called Donnie Darko It is the best movie ever! I say everyone should go see it, but its rated R (Only cuz they say fuck like a million times) you can go to youtube and type it in and be able to watch the movie! Haha okay so here you go!**

**Rated T: For strong language, and slight sexual content ^.^**

**A/U:If you didn't already guess*Or read the last seven chapters* this is the sequel to Tom she's Fifteen! So if you haven't read that story you might want to or you might not understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of the members- I just do this for the love of writing and my love for Tokio Hotel ( If you guys are wondering why I post this every chapter it's because I got a bunch of crap about it in "Tom She's Fifteen!". And I don't own Donnie Darko the movie I just really like it and wanted to put it in **

* * *

"You want to watch a movie or something?" I asked her, trying to make a bridge between the awkward silences. She looked up to me her face contouring into a weird smile. She walked around in a circle around me, then grabbed my hand. She led me a few steps out of the kitchen.

"I have better idea." She whispered in my ear and I could feel a shiver run down my spine. I knew what she meant, but I decided I needed to control myself . I gently took her hand out of mine and smiled at her. I looked back at her. The smile was wiped off her face replaced with a coarse scowl. I smiled quickly at her, but she just scrunched her nose at me. I went over to the wall were all the movies were.

"Ever seen Donnie Darko?" I asked pulling the DVD out and examining it. The cover was black with a distorted blue haze of a creepy bunny mask, with characters filling the grim face.

"_Donnie_ what?"

"Donnie Darko. It's a weird confusing movie, it's about time travel and bunnies."

"Bunnies?" she asked once again raising her left eyebrow. She came up to me and took the case from my hand. She studied it for a few minutes reading the back and so on. "Sure why not."

I popped the DVD in and sat down on the couch with her. If only I'd known she was a talker doing movies. I had to answer about ten questions in the first five minutes.

"Why, is he waking up in the middle of the road?" I looked over at her and smiled.

"Just wait." I told her and stretched my arm over her shoulder pulling her close to me. Just from that I could feel the electric feeling grown inside me. It felt wonderful. I pulled her a little closer and moved my hand down to around her waist. She was now all muscular, I could feel the outline of her abs through her thin shirt. Actually it was my thin shirt now that I think about it. We would have to go back and get her close tomorrow.

" '_You're such a fuck-ass'" _Came the TV I looked at it with an amused grim on my face, this was always my favorite part. " '_Did you just call me a fuck-ass? You can go suck a fuck!' 'Oh please Elisabeth how does one suck a fuck?' " _I looked over to Élan who had a smile plastered on her face.

"Holy shit!" I looked over to her as she closed her head and hung her head down to my shoulder. I looked to the screen to see Frank in the deranged bunny suit saying 28 days 6 hours 42 minutes and 12 seconds. "You said it was about bunnies! Not a guy in a creepy bunny costume!" I laughed a little bit.

"Sorry," I told her stroking the fallen hair from her face. "But he's gone for now." She looked up at the screen were the main character Donnie is waking up at the golf course. She held herself close to me for the next few minutes. I felt her grip on my hand relax a bit. When I looked over I could see that she fell asleep. _Who falls asleep to Donnie Darko?_

I grabbed to TV remote and shut it off. She always falls asleep during the best things. I got up off the couch and threw a blanket over her. I walked over to the front door and stepped out. I needed a smoke.

As I lighted a cigarette a familiar car pulled up. I smiled as the window pulled down. "Aren't you supposed to be in Germany?" I asked as a large goofy grin crossed my face. Two bright smiles engulfed me. I walked over to the car. Then looked in the back to see two more familiar faces.

"How? Are you just coming random." I stopped for a second "Do you guys know?" I asked.

Georg smiled. "Tom called us last night we grabbed the first flight." I smiled brightly at the four friends.

"Well come in and meet her!" I say brightly. I wait till they all exit the car then start heading to the front door. Before I reach the door I take the burning cigarette from my hand throw it to the ground and grind it down with my foot. As I open the door I yell for Tom to come down stairs.

I hear footsteps above and then I hear them running down the stairs. Soon Tom comes down. "You guys brought Natalie and Andreas too?" The G's look up and both smile at him, well Georg smiled. Gustav just had the expression on his face that is always plastered on his face.

"They wanted to meet her." Georg chimes.

I got up to Andreas and give him a quick hug, then I go up to Natalie. She's smiling her light grey eyes are bright, but she looks tired. "I'm so glad you found her," she then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks," I said, and platonically kissed her on the cheek.

"So where is she?" she asked the smile on her face growing. Natalie had always loved the idea of Élan. She said it was like Romeo and Juliet. I don't know how many times she had gone off on a tangent on how sad, yet sweet it was. It was constant. In my mind I thought it was just her being happy that once I found her she would have a girl to hang out with. That was probably most of it, or all of it.

"She dozed off, on the couch." I waved my hand over to the couch. Élan was still passes out.

"Aw she's pretty!" Natalie screeched in a high pitched voice. "But why is she wearing your shirt?" I could feel my face turn slightly pink. Telling her what had really happened wouldn't be appropriate. I looked away, and bit down on my lip. I could taste the metal of my lip ring.

I thought for awhile longer on what to say. "Her shirt got ripped," I said, that wasn't a complete lie, it hadn't gotten ripped, but I think torn was a better word. When I looked up Natalie was trying to suppress a laugh.

I needed to do something quick before we got on _that_ topic!

Quickly I sat down on the couch and put my hands on Élan's shoulders. I lightly shook her and whispered in her ear. She stirred slightly. He eyes lifted and she looked at me in a tired haze. A small laugh escaped her mouth. Soon without warning her lips were pressed against mine. The electric feeling took over me and I kissed her back running my hands down her back.

Someone cleared their throat and I snapped back to reality. I quickly sat up, bonking my head against hers. "Fuck!" she exclaimed rubbing her head. I looked around to me to the five pairs of eyes on us.

"Well that was a show!" exclaimed Andreas. Élan stared around. It probably wasn't the best thing to wake up to people that weren't there when u fell asleep. She looked at Andreas longer than she did anyone else.

"Oh!" I say before I can forget. "Élan this is Natalie and Andreas."

She stared up and nodded. "Yea, I know.. Natalie is your make-up artist who you're rumored to be dating, and Andres is your rumored gay lover."

* * *

**So there it is! Élan meets the two people she is most likely competing with for Bill ^.^ Just a question. Do you guys think Bill is gay? I don't really care if he is, I mean that's not going to affect how I feel about him. I mean I will stand with my belief and saying he's not gay… I do think there is a possibility of him being bi, but what would that matter? Would you guys care?**


End file.
